What About Now
by Chofista-chwan
Summary: - No se Chopper, no se… - la navegante no lo resistía y dejo escapar las saladas gotas de sus ojos - ¡SANJI-KUN!¡PERDONAME! – gritó sin soportar más sus sentimientos, llorando como nunca lo había echo – - ¡ZOOORRROOOOO!¡NOOOOO! – gritaba llorando Sanji, corriendo desesperadamente hacia el peliverde, el rubio estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho -Twoshot Zosan!
1. El terror

**Bueno, les traigo un twoshot triste, por favor no me maten por lo de Nami, pero en fin, espero que les guste!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece y sus personajes son propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

What about now

El cocinero, llorando, furioso tiro la silla al piso gritando incoherencias mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejando al resto de los Mugirawa llorando, tratando de pasar este hecho que pasa por su vida…

-Flashback-

- Cocinero-san, ¿De que querías hablarme? – decía la morena un poco preocupada –

- Robin-chan, tú sabes que quiero a Zoro, no se como decírselo… Él se esta alejando últimamente de la tripulación, me preocupa, tengo un mal presentimiento… Eres la única con la que puedo hablar Robin… - esto era malo, Sanji nunca estaba así de preocupado, siempre intentaba parecer feliz, escondiendo su tristeza tras una mueca sin sentimientos –

- Cocinero-san, no sé si entenderás estas palabras ahora, tu amor está escondido detrás de las palabras que nunca has podido encontrar, antes de que se haga tarde y que el amor desvanezca y la oscuridad llene tu corazón, dile lo que sientes con palabras que entiendan ustedes dos – decía Robin, seria, las intuiciones de la mujer siempre eran ciertas y, aunque Sanji ame a las mujeres era terco –

- Las tomaré en cuenta, Robin-chan… Gracias, sé que lo que dices es verdad y que tienes razón, nunca te equivocas… - decía preocupado el chico, pensativo sobre las palabras –

- Sanji, ¿Porqué no ahora? – dijo la arqueóloga bajando la mirada hacia el libro lentamente – ¿Podrás ver mas allá? - en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta, esas preguntas eran muy importantes –

- Gracias y… adiós Robin-chan creo que tengo algo que hacer… - la mujer sonrió satisfecha y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa –

- Una vez que el cocinero se fue dejando a Robin en la habitación solitaria la arqueóloga murmuró – ¿Si su amor no se fue?¿Y se él esta haciendo todo lo que querías ser?¿Si llegaras tarde y tu corazón roto volviera a ser nuevo con el mismo amor? –

-X-

El rubio corrió por las calles, empapándose con la estruendosa lluvia, las gruesas gotas caían, pero eso no importaba en ese momento, tenía que encontrar a Zoro.

-X-

- Nami, no tendrías que haberle dicho a Sanji donde estaba a Zoro – se quejaba el renito preocupado –

- Lo sé Chopper, pero cuando se trata de amor, tienes que verlo con tus propios ojos para creer lo que ves, si le decía a Sanji que hacia Zoro, aunque sea su "mellorine" no me creería – la chica de cabellos hablaba con tristeza, mientras el renito se echaba a llorar junto al tirador que había estado sentado al lado de la pelinaranja –

- ¿Cre…crees que lo salve? – preguntaba Chopper lloriqueando –

- No se Chopper, no se… - la navegante no lo resistía y dejo escapar las saladas gotas de sus ojos - ¡SANJI-KUN!¡PERDONAME! – gritó sin soportar más sus sentimientos, llorando como nunca lo había echo –

-X-

- ¡Marimo!¡¿Dónde estas?! – gritaba exasperado el rubio, empapado –

Camino por los estrechos callejones oscuros, llegando a la plaza central. Camino hacia la estatua que había en el centro del chacho verde de naturaleza. En la estatua estaba grabado algo que comenzó a leer con interés:

_Nuestros sentimientos se esconden tras palabras poco significativas para otros. El amor prevalece hasta el momento en el que nuestro corazón se rompe. Siempre hay que decirlo antes de que se acabe el tiempo, antes de que un mal momento acabe por ocurrir._

- **_Kitoshiki. D Shaki – fundador de nuestro pueblo y pirata –_**

Esas palabras eran parecidas a las de Robin…

Camino y camino, sus piernas ya no daban más, sentía que sus piernas no respondían, cayó al piso frio y húmedo, cerró sus ojos y los abrió encontrándose a Zoro frente a él lleno de sangre.

- Lo siento, ero-cook, perdóname si no vuelvo –

Despertó y ya no había nada, ni Zoro, ni sus lagrimas, nada, solo gotas de agua que se mezclaban con sus lagrimas. Se levanto como pudo y corrió hasta que no pudo más, y se apoyó contra una pared de una estrecha callejuela. Sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes a causa de sus lágrimas.

- ¡ZOROOO!¡DONDE ESTAS!¡ZOooroo! – iba bajando su tono de voz mientras iba bajando apoyado todavía en la pared, lloriqueando, apretándose a si mismo - ¡¿Porqué Marimo?!¡¿Porqué?! – lloraba, intentaba no tragarse sus propias lagrimas, pero le era imposible –

Ya un poco calmado, prestó atención a su alrededor, habían manchas de sangre, se levantó limpiándose las lagrimas con la mana de su camisa empapada, siguiendo el camino de sangre –

- _Oscuridad Sanji… Oscuridad… - _

Llego a un extraño lugar, parecía un especie de patio con grandes arbustos, camino hacia ellos corriéndolos con las manos, encontró a… Wado Ichimonji clavada en la tierra… Desesperado corrió entre los arbustos sin importarle que las ramas le rasgaran la piel y la ropa. Entro en un gran claro, donde las otras dos katanas de Zoro se encontraban desperdigadas y a Zoro…

- ¡ZOOORRROOOOO!¡NOOOOO! – gritaba llorando Sanji, corriendo desesperadamente hacia el peliverde, el rubio estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho - ¡NO POR FAVOR, VUELVE! –

(Jaamataashita o capaz lie)

* * *

**Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente y ultimo cap, si tienen dudas, felicitaciones o quejas, diganmelas!**


	2. ¿Por qué no ahora?

**Holas! les dejo el ultimo cap del two-shot! espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer:**** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Lamento las faltas ortográficas. **

* * *

- Robin… ¿Que haces aquí? – preguntó la navegante limpiándose las lagrimas con la mano rápidamente –

- Quiero saber que le hiciste a Cocinero-san, ya que estuviste encerrada aquí desde que hablaste con Doctor-san y Nariz larga-kun –

- Yo… yo hice algo terrible Robin, jugamos póker con Zoro y perdió, la idea era que el ganador le hiciera una prenda al otro, en la isla, había una gran fiesta donde estaba una duquesa, le pedí que robara todo lo que tenía y lo trajera hacia el Sunny. Claro esta, que me encargué de las invitaciones y de explicarle que hacer…aceptó, claramente por su orgullo, sabes que no perdería ninguna apuesta, lo que no creí, es que se nos salieran las cosas de las manos– suspiro – robó todo, como le expliqué, tenía que bailar con esa duquesa y seducirla para que le muestre el camino hacia su caja fuerte. Eso fue ayer, todavía no viene, Robin, ¿Crees que este muerto? - al terminar su relato la pelinaranja se hecho a llorar, porque, aunque no sabía que Sanji se enamoró de Zoro, sabía que le tenía un cariño especial –

- Navegante-san, ya veremos que pasa cuando llegue Cocinero-san, por ahora tranquilízate un poco, intente pensar en otra cosa –

- Gracias Robin –

- No hay de que, Nami – afirmó la pelinegra –

-X-

El hombre yacía en el césped cubierto de sangre con grandes tajos en la cadera, sus piernas y su pecho, incluyendo algunos arañazos en el resto del cuerpo.

Tratando de dejar de llorar, el rubio apoyo su oreja sobre el pecho de Zoro para comprobar sus latidos que, se escuchaban levemente, se levantó, tomo las katanas del peliverde, y se cargó a hombro lo más delicadamente al marimo.

Corío todo lo que le daban las piernas para llegar al Sunny antes de que el cabeza de alga… muera…

Cuando llegó al Sunny, subió de un solo salto impulsándose con las piernas, fue corriendo hacia la enfermería de Chopper.

- ¡Chopper! – gritó el rubio mientras habría la puerta de un portazo – Chopper, ¡curadlo! –

- ¡Zoro! ¡Sanji! – el renito miro asustado hacia el peliverde mientras se le caía la boca de incredulidad – Apóyalo en la camilla, ¡rápido! – increpó el renito desesperado – Sanji, ve y cuéntaselo a los chicos, es mejor que lo sepan rápido, probablemente Nami sea una… - esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero el cocinero lo escuchó –

- ¿Por qué Nami-san? – preguntó el rubio extrañado - ¿Por qué sería tan importante que Nami lo sepa? –

- Ehh, no es nada, solo un comentario… - dijo Chopper nervioso, no esperaba que Sanji lo escuche –

- Espero que no me ocultes nada, Chopper – respondió el cocinero apurado, tenía que contarles a sus nakama lo de Zoro – ¡Ahora vengo! – dijo el rubio desesperado, aunque quisiera estar con Zoro en esos momentos, también era importante contarles a sus nakama, sabía que Chopper podría ayudad a Zoro… Bueno, eso creía él…

-X-

- Y eso fue lo que paso, Sanji-kun – decía Nami a punto de llorar – no pensé que esto fuera a acabar así, yo… lo siento –

- Já, ¿Es en serio? – decía burlón el cocinero – Tú sabes muy bien que Zoro acepta cualquier desafío y más cuando viene de tu parte, seguramente lo amenazaste con subir su cuenta, ¿no? – el cocinero suspiró - ¿Por qué Nami, por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no puedes cambiar un poco y tratar a la gente mejor? – decía el cocinero llorando - ¡Ahora el marimo va a morir! ¡¿Entiendes?! - gritaba el cocinero furioso, zarandeándola por los hombros –

- Sanji-kun… - decía la morena entristecida, con un tono melancólico, a punto de echarse a llorar de nuevo. Ella amaba a Sanji en secreto, nunca se lo había contado a Robin, se sentía realmente mal, ya que por la actitud del rubio, se dio cuenta que él quería a Zoro como algo más que amigo… -

- ¡Que Sanji-kun ni que Sanji-kun! ¡Solo me hablas así cuando te conviene! – grito el rubio, ya sin fuerzas para seguir hablando del tema –

- Cocinero-san, tranquilízate… -

- ¡QUE ME TRANQUILIZE! Buen chiste Robin, pero sabes muy bien porque estoy así, te conté todo y me decís un "Tranquilízate" – el rubio río como un loco dejándose llevar por las lagrimas que se las tragaba mientras se reía, en todo esto lo Mugirawa empezaron a llorar también - ¡PORQUE KAMI-SAMA! ¡PORQUE! –

El cocinero, llorando, furioso tiro la silla al piso gritando incoherencias mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejando al resto de los Mugirawa llorando, tratando de pasar este hecho que pasa por su vida…

-Fin Flashback-

Se encerró en su cuarto tratando de asimilar las cosas, aunque no le iba a ser fácil…

Sinceramente, se sentía como un estúpido al tratar así a sus nakama, principalmente a sus mellorines. Por razones personales, nunca contó a sus nakama porque era tan mujeriego, amaba a las mujeres de una manera cariñosa, muy palpable. Se sentía culpable ya que en el pasado hizo sufrir a una dama al que él amaba demasiado coma para perderla, y por su arrogancia y orgullo, la perdió para siempre… Por eso se sentía lastimosamente culpable, no solo culpable, sus sentimientos se mezclaban, dando una impresión y sensación en su interior desagradable; sumamente desagradable. Aparte del dolor de cabeza y su revoltijo en el estomago, pensaba seriamente en Zoro, en sus dos años con Ivankov había asimilado su amor hacía él, lo había aceptado. Aunque rechazase a Iva-san, sabía que muchas de sus enseñanzas habían influido en su aceptación hacia Zoro, aunque no lo admitiese abiertamente lo sabía profundamente. Zoro, ese marimo estaba en una camilla, tirado, con un Chopper desesperado dando sus mejores esfuerzos. No solo eso, Sanji sabía que Zoro no se iba a salvar de esta, detestaba esos pensamientos, y como no, decidió engañarse a si mismo diciéndose que el cabeza de alga viviría, diciéndose que la culpable era Nami y sus artimañas, pero Sanji sabia profundamente, en un rincón de su conciencia, que Nami no era la culpable, que nadie era el culpable. El culpable era ÉL y solo ÉL, aunque muchos le dijeran que no, sabía que si le hubiera dicho a Zoro que estaba enamorado de él no hubiera pasado esta desdicha entre los Mugirawa y, especialmente en su corazón…

-X-

Me sentía aturdido, ¿donde cojones estaba? No podía abrir los ojos, flotaba, estaba en un inmenso vacío, lleno de oscuridad simétrica.

- Hey, chico, ¿Sabes porque estas aquí? – preguntaba una voz a lo lejos, profunda, que retumbaban en los oídos, parecía oscura, carecía de sentimientos, era neutra –

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunte enojado, incapaz de verle, mis ojos no se habrían aunque pusiera toda mi voluntad en ello –

- ¿Sabías que es de mala educación no responder la pregunta de La Muerte? – increpó el ser mítico obscuro – Aunque, gracias a tu pregunta me respondiste la mía, y gracias a mi pregunta actual, respondí la tuya, ¿No es cierto? – preguntó ya más sereno –

- Si… pero eso no es lo que importa, ¿Dónde estoy? – en realidad tenia otra pregunta y era la más importante, pero me decidí en preguntarle primero esa –

- ¿Dónde estás? Bueno se podría decir que es mi casa, pero creo que tienes otra cosa más importante para ti en mente, ¿O me equivoco? – me respondió astuto el ser impregnado de maldad, las suficiente para dejar inconsciente a un humano normal –

- No te equivocas – le expliqué poco convencido de si debía decírselo, en fin, seguramente ya la sabría así que largué mi pregunta - ¿Quiero ver a Sanji? ¿Está bien? – pregunte exasperado –

- Si quieres saber la respuesta te daré una oportunidad, pero con un trato – dijo el aura negra llena de recuerdo con gritos tenebrosos –

- ¿Cuál es? O sea, yo estaría muerto y me estarías dando la oportunidad de vivir pero a que precio, eres La Muerte, eres muy astuta. – dije nervioso, no se venia nada bueno de la boca deformada del espirito azabache Bueno, así lo deslumbraba -

- Si vives, será para presenciar la muerte del rubio, si prefieres verlo una vez y despedirte, te apuñalas con Wado Ichimonji frente a él – dijo la voz ultratumba – solo tienes esas opciones, no hay más – refutó La Muerte antes de que yo le saliera con alguna escusa –

- Creo que elegiré la….

-X-

Tirado, despatarrado sobre la cama, lloraba a mas no poder, me levante, sequé mis lagrimas con la manga del traje y fui hacia al baño para lavarme la cara.

Pero una cosita esponjosa me llamó desesperado, diciéndome que Zoro había despertado y que me llamaba. No me lavé la cara, simplemente corrí hacia allá.

-X-

Sanji corrió hacia la enfermería donde entró de un portazo. Se sentó rápidamente en la silla al lado de la camilla y esperó a que Zoro hablara.

- Sanji, me tengo que ir – afirmó el peliverde – y sabes perfectamente que no volveré… - dijo con parsimonia –

- Zo..agh... ¡Zoro! ¿Porque el destino es tan cruel? – pregunto entre sollozos el rubio, hastiado de todos los enigmas que representaba su mente, la muerte y la vida –

- Lo siento, Ero-cook – decía llorando el peliverde, tomó a Wado Ichimonji, la desenfundo y la preparo sobre su cuello – yo… de verdad lo lamento… -

- ¡Espera! – el marimo paró – yo… yo… tengo algo que decirte –

- Pues dilo

- Yo… Te amo… - dijo en un leve susurro –

- ¡¿Qué,… que?! – exclamó el marimo incrédulo, todo lo que soñó se estaba cumpliendo en estos momentos pero era tan tarde… - Yo también te amo Ero-cook, te amo con todo mi corazón… -

-X-

Sanji lloró tanto que no supo cantas veces sus nakama habían intentado sacarlo de la enfermería, separarlo del cuerpo inerte de Zoro, que parecía seguir mirando vivamente al cocinero.

En ese momento Sanji entendió todo lo que le dijo Robin, era una manera tan cruel de hacerte ver tus errores.

-X-

- Neeee, Robin, ¿Tú crees que Sanji-kun se suicide? – pregunto seria y lastimosamente la pelinaranja –

- No lo se Navegante-san, Capitán-san no ha salido de su habitación desde que Espadachín-san se apuñaló. Sé que Luffy es inocente pero yo creo que entiende completamente la situación y los sentimientos de Cocinero-san. – reflexionó la arqueóloga – Yo… no se en que va a terminar todo esto… - murmuró la arqueóloga cabizbaja –

- ¡Rooobin!¡Naaaami! – entro gritando el renito llorando, tragándose sus propias lagrimas saladas – Sanji a… Sanji… a…. ¡SANJI HA MUERTO! – gritó llorando, la expresión de la arqueóloga cambio totalmente provocando dejar caer de sus ojos unas gotas saladas muy gruesas, Nami quedó con los ojos abiertos, atónita, incrédula a los momentos que ocurrían en el barco, también llorando – Esta al lado de Zoro, se desgarró el cuello yo no puedo curar eso, igualmente su corazón ya no latía más – dijo Chopper cabizbajo –

- Esta bien Chopper – murmuró Luffy entrando a la habitación – Sanji me había contado su decisión, me pidió que como nakama entendiera porque lo hacia y accedí – habló Luffy serio, con la mirada oscura – Me contó sus razones, sus temores, que deseaba estar al lado de Zoro, él sabe que es egoísta de su parte hacer esto; Aunque sabe que tiene que seguir adelante, quería ir, me dijo que era débil – dijo el azabache entre lagrimas – pero yo le dije que eso era mentira, él amaba a Zoro y debe estar a su lado, me limité a decir pocas palabras pero significativas para él – agregó – él sabe y yo sé que esta mal, pero era su decisión y no puedo interferir… -termino, dando un aire de insatisfacción –

- Te entiendo Luffy-san – agregó Brook, ya hacía tiempo sentado en la silla escuchando la conversación – y también a Sanji-san –

- Todos los entendemos – dijo la tripulación a excepción de Luffy – a ti – agregó Franky – a Sanji –complemento Ussop – y a Zoro – termino el renito –

- Gracias… - murmuró el capitán –

- Enterrémoslos –aclaró Brook –

- Si, es lo mejor – acotó la azabache limpiándose las lagrimas – lo importante Capitán-san, es que nos tenemos los unos a los otros –

- Gracias… Muchas gracias… - agradecía Luffy con una mezcla de lagrimas, mocos y quien sabe que más en la cara –

Todo termino con una triste y melancólica despedida de los cuerpos que anteriormente se movían vivamente, ahora blancos, carecían de la juvenil alegría (y enojo) que irradiaban anteriormente.

-X-

- Sanji, viniste – dijo un peliverde feliz –

- Si, yo haría todo por ti – acotó el rubio, sonrieron – Zoro –

- ¿Qué? –

- Te amo –

- Yo también, Sanji – sellando su promesa de amor con un cálido y pasional beso, en un paraíso muy diferente a Skypia, era el cielo de ellos… ¿Por qué no ahora?

(Jaamataashita o capaz lie)

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos Watson's! (?)**


End file.
